Episode 2-96
N16, 2nd month, 1st day: Leez appears to be crying and possibly catatonic as someone yells at her to wake up. N16, 1st month, 35th day (two days previous): Ran is seated reading the paper when Leez asks if he knows where Asha is. He begins to recall his conversation with Asha the night before, when he questioned her decision to leave their hotel. She didn't care if he told Leez or not, but if he chose to, she threatened to do something that would discourage Leez from ever considering finding her again. Ran chooses not to say anything for the time being, and simply tells her that Asha is busy with something and won't be returning that evening. Leez suggests that they go out to eat, since she wants to do a little shopping on the side. Ran realizes then that Leez had to gather change from Asha, though Leez herself sees nothing wrong with it. N16, 1st month, 36th day: On the balcony of her VIP room at the Earth temple, Asha is deep in thought holding a drink when Yuta flies in. He asks her why she left, since Leez is so attached to her it would be troublesome when she found out. Asha responds that is the reason, and he can stop pretending that he isn't pleased to have her gone. Yuta denies it, but when asked why he is in Kalibloom, he quickly responds because of Leez, which leads Asha to suggest he isn't the same as before. She reveals that even though she is viewed as a person who has everything, while Leez comes from nothing, she is jealous of Leez. Yuta surmises that it is Leez's future strength that she wants, but Asha replies it isn't that, exactly. She gives him a cryptic warning before dismissing him and leaving for her room. Elsewhere in the Earth temple, Kasak wonders why Yuta is hanging around. Claude (apparently reading the same newspaper as Ran) explains that it is probably to see his sponsor, Asha, and then suggests that Kasak returns to Atera where Agwen is waiting. Kasak counters with the possibility that Yuta could potentially cause problems. Claude then suggests bringing his daughter to Kalibloom instead, but Kasak reminds him that she is Brilith's backup and can't leave. As the two continue to chat back and forth, the busy Siera becomes irritated with Claude and is about to tell him off when a temple employee bursts into the room with an emergency message from Laila: Rindhallow is in need of immediate aid. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * All the money Leez has came from saving up the change that Asha threw away.Season 1 Chapter 44: Half (半) - (2) * Yuta knows that Leez will be strong in the future: when he was in 2nd stage, Taraka told him that Leez has a 'future' which surpasses his 'present.'Season 1 Chapter 95: Lies for You (7) * Yuta read Asha's thoughts with Insight when his eyes turned blue-green. See spoiler section of chapter 2-110 for more.Season 2 Chapter 110: Last Stand (4) * About the newspaper that Claude is reading: ** It mentions an AA vote. It refers to Ran's upcoming AA vote.Season 1 Chapter 99: Lies for You (11) ** However, the Magician's meeting is actually about Asha's re-trial.Season 2 Chapter 101: Outsider (1) ** It also mentions that a melted bear was found. This refers, of course, to Currygom. 2-96 Where's Asha.png|cheerfulness 2-96 Asha and Leez.png|jealousy 2-96 Claude lounges as Siera works.png|laziness References